


Pretend

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not really sure why he’s letting himself be dragged into this. Nobody’s clearly no substitute for Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

Damian’s teeth clench. He’s not really sure why he’s letting himself be dragged into this. Nobody’s clearly no substitute for Grayson.  
“I accept you.”  
He’s not even close. Grayson’s different.  
“I understand you.”  
Grayson’s ridiculously kind.  
“We’re kindred spirits, you and I.”  
Grayson’s fair, and just, and good.  
“We both understand what needs to be done.”  
Grayson left.  
“We don’t need to do the right thing alone.”  
Nobody’s hand slips along his face, feather light, and Damian sneers, but he’s not sure there’s much feeling behind it. His body belongs to Grayson, but if Grayson doesn’t want it, there isn’t much Damian can do to defend it.  
A thumb slips along the seam of his lips, pushing the top one up just a bit.  
“You could come with me. I promise I’ll give you anything you ask.”  
He’s thinking about Grayson, about how disappointed he’d be to see this, about how he never will see this because he’s gone.  
“I’ll always be with you.”  
He closes his eyes, and tries to imagine that Nobody is Grayson. If he lightens the voice, touches it with a bit more emotion in his mind, imagines the hand is blessed with just that much more grace, that he’s looking up into a stylized domino instead of a helmet with too many eyes, then it works. It’s not a perfect fit, but it works.  
He lets go. Tricking himself into believing. If he just closes his eyes, then he has Grayson loving and caring for him. If he closes his eyes then everything’s okay.  
“I’ll never judge you.”  
He’s pliant, allowing the hands to take control of his body. Puppet master and puppet.  
“I think you’re perfect just the way you are, Damian.”  
He opens his eyes, and stares into the red lenses where Nobody’s eyes should be. It would be heaven to actually hear Grayson say that. But he never will. All Damian can do is pretend.


End file.
